


a suit to make the best man

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's mind is not interested in his responsibilities at this wedding so much as he's interested in looking over Charles in a bespoke suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a suit to make the best man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/gifts).



> This started out as a three-sentence fic for Syn and then it grew legs. Betaed by **ninemoons42** and dedicated to a few other people. You know who you are. ;)

The pale grey wool contrasts nicely with the bright, clear blue of his shirt and the lighter blue of his tie, though the look of Charles in the mirror and his own bespoke suit is nothing compared to what he sees in the mirror behind him.

Erik strides in on his heels, and Charles can sense, as well as see, that Erik’s eyes are focused on how good Charles’ ass looks. While Erik ogles, Charles also has the same chance to take in Erik’s appearance for the night and tries to keep himself from letting out a moan that will be indecent.

Erik’s suit, much like his, is bespoke, and the deep navy with pinstripes sets off the crispness of the white shirt and the passion of the blood-red tie.

“Your mind is telling me all kinds of wonderful things, dear, though we can’t do anything about it now--not if we don’t want Raven’s wrath for being late to her wedding.”

As much as Erik's mind refuses to let the image go, Charles can appreciate the effort he's putting in towards stopping that train of thought in its tracks. “We won’t want to incur her wrath tonight. At least not after all of the other days from this week alone.”

“It wasn’t my fault that we were occupied before the rehearsal dinner,” Erik says, though Charles notices how false that sounds.

“Yes, it is. You’re the one who wanted to have a go in the hotel room - for the first time - before we left.”

“But,” Erik starts, before Charles cuts him off.

“We’re going to be late if we keep this up. So, let’s get going.” Charles knows that he’s just as culpable as Erik is, but he likes it better when he can lessen his share of the blame.

-

Erik’s attention is distracted all through the last minute preparations before the wedding begins. Azazel is all nerves, Erik notices, as the smell of sulphur comes and goes quickly.

“You need to stop teleporting or this will all be for naught,” Erik adds when Azazel reappears.

“You try to be calm before your wedding,” is Azazel’s reply.

“I’m not getting married in the near future, but thank you for the advice.” Erik looks down at his watch before he continues, “Well, you can’t disappear again. It’s time to go inside.”

There’s one more poof of sulphur and Erik smiles before he walks to his place next to Azazel at the end of the aisle. Music swells around them both and just as Pachelbel's Canon in D starts, the doors at the back of the room open and Erik stares at the striking figures of both Charles and Raven.

Erik’s attention, such as it is, during the rest of the ceremony is focused squarely on Charles as he stands next to Raven. There’s no way Erik can avoid admiring the cut of Charles's suit that flatters his shoulders just so, or the way the contrast of the blues and the grays serve to make his lips seem three shades deeper than they really are.

Azazel has to force his tail into Erik’s breast pocket to retrieve Raven’s ring, but Erik can’t even mind when he can stare at Charles instead.

-

“You were rather distracted,” Charles whispers into Erik’s ear as their plates are cleared by a polite waitress.

Erik hums his agreement before he grabs one of Charles’ hands and all but drags them away from the reception and towards the hotel’s restrooms.

Charles tries to protest, but the words die in his throat as he hears the overwhelming _need him want him_ coming from Erik’s mind.

_We’re going to miss the toasts,_ is what Charles adds instead, hoping that that statement will get Erik’s mind focused on Raven and Azazel and not his own libido.

_The toasts can wait. Or, we won’t give them._

Charles things over what Erik’s trying to say and knows that protesting against Erik’s wishes at this point is pointless. Erik’s arousal has been spiking since the beginning of the day, and Charles knows that Erik’s self-control can only so strong when it comes to sex.

Erik’s grip remains as strong as ever, though by the time that Erik pushes them through the first door of the restroom, Charles already knows what’s to come next.

With care that Charles finds surprising, Erik removes Charles’ pants - careful to put them off to the side and try not to ruin the creases - before he does the same to himself. Off to the side, Charles thinks - away from their presumed mess. Erik follows the same pattern with their jackets, waistcoasts, shirts, and ties, leaving them both naked, save for their underwear.

On the other hand, Erik has nearly no care left for Charles's boxer-briefs - no sooner has he yanked them partway down than he's forcing Charles to scramble up onto the counter; gravity does the rest of the work in pulling them away. Charles watches as Erik does the same to his own boxers, thrusting them onto the floor and revealing just how aroused he’s been the whole evening.

Charles barely feels the cool air hit his growing erection before one of Erik’s hands pulls, hard and rough, against Charles’ skin.

_Keep going,_ Charles adds because he can’t form the words aloud to spur Erik on. Not that Erik needs the encouragement, Charles knows. Erik’s hand picks up its pace and Charles moans just as soon as he comes, hot and quick against his skin and Erik’s hand.

Charles hears Erik whimper before he can even think to return the favor, though after a few hard and quick twists, Erik falls apart just as quickly as Charles did.

There’s a part of Charles’ brain that wants nothing more than to stay like this, or to move quickly to their room, but as soon as he recovers more, he says, “We have our toasts to give.”

Erik huffs in annoyance, but nods his head. “We do,” he adds for effect just as he pulls away from Charles and looks for some tissues.

Charles tries not to think of how much of a mess he looks, especially before he’s meant to give his toast, but Erik’s already putting himself back together with efficiency.

Charles hops off the counter and follows Erik’s lead, all the while trying to make himself look less like a man who's gotten off minutes before and more like the Man of Honor at his sister’s wedding.

Erik is careful when handing over Charles’ clothes, and as soon as they are both in some semblance of order, they leave together to face their friends and family.


End file.
